Complicated Feeling
by Melisa Ariana
Summary: Adakah harapan Sakura untuk menjadi pendamping Sasuke akan kekal? Baca sahaja la, I'm warning you, this is bahasa Melayu fic :D enjoy dan RnR Sasusaku slight Sasu(?) rahsiaaa :D aku rasa fic ni boleh dibaca oleh pembaca dari Indonesia, kerana fic aku sebelum ini juga kebanyakannya bahasa Melayu, tapi masih ada pembaca dari Indonesia yang memahaminya :) aku salut dehh :D
1. Chapter 1

WARNING: OOC, Pelik, Typo(s), dll

Rated: T

Pair: Sasusaku slight Sasu(?)

.

.

100% BAHASA MELAYU

.

.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

.

.

**COMPLICATED FEELING**

.

.

.

CHAPTER 1

Cuaca sangat cerah pada hari ini, semua pelajar tampak sedang berlegar di kawasan sekolah mereka iaitu Tokyo High School. Sebut sahaja nama sekolah ini, semua warga Jepun sangat mengetahui sekolah jenis apa itu. Sekolah ini adalah antara sekolah yang sangat berprestij, yang hanya orang 'tertentu' sahaja layak menjadi pelajar di sana. Jika anda menjadi pelajar di sekolah ini dengan hanya berstatuskan pelajar biasiswa. Maka anda telah membuat kesilapan besar kerana memilih sekolah tesebut. Kerana ada segelintir, saya ulangi SEGELINTIR pelajar yang anti akan perkataan 'pelajar biasiswa'. Yah,itu kerana 'segelintir' pelajar tersebut mungkin hanya mementingkan kekayaan, harta, status atau bilangan syarikat yang dimiliki oleh keluarga orang lain. Tapi ada juga sesetengah pelajar yang tidak mementingkan semua hal itu, dan menghormati 'pelajar biasiswa' itu seperti pelajar lain.

Terdengar suara jeritan pelajar di kantin sekolah. Lebih tepatnya suara jeritan pelajar perempuan sahaja. Keadaan di kantin juga kelihatan sesak dan riuh.

"Kyaa! Sasuke-kun!~"

"Sasuke-kun!~"

"Itu Sasuke-kun lah!"

"Kyaa!~ Garaa-kun pun ada lah!~"

"Garaa-kun!~"

Terlihatlah beberapa orang pelajar sedang menghadapi 'kesesakan lalu lintas' akibat daripada keributan pelajar perempuan.

"Menyusahkan," Ujar seorang pemuda kacak berambut biru gelap yang dikenali sebagai Uchiha Sasuke dengan nada sinis. Dia berjalan dalam kerumunan pelajar perempuan bersama dengan rakannya, Garaa. Di samping Sasuke ada seorang gadis berambut merah muda yang bernama lengkap Haruno Sakura. Sasuke memimpin tangan gadis itu yang dingin dan sedikit bergetar.

"Hey perempuan! Kau tak malu ke kapel dengan Sasuke-kun?!"

"Tak sedar diri betul! Dasar murid tumpangan!"

"Kau tak setaraf lah dengan Sasuke-kun!"

"Perempuan murahan!"

Sasuke memberhentikan langkah kakinya dan menajamkan matanya apabila terdengar hinaan yang dapat dia pastikan tertuju kepada gadisnya. Sasuke membalikkan badannya dan berjalan menghampiri beberapa orang pelajar perempuan yang tadi melontarkan kata-kata hinaan. Semua pelajar perempuan tadi membeku apabila melihat pandangan mata milik Uchiha bungsu tersebut yang seakan ingin membunuh mereka.

Dengan cepat Sakura menggenggam lengan kekar kekasihnya. "Sasuke-kun, biarkan je, saya tak apa-apa." ujar Sakura dengan suara halusnya. Matanya memandang kearah Sasuke dengan tatapan memohon. Dapat Sasuke rasakan tangan Sakura yang dingin mengelus lembut tangannya.

"Sasuke, sudahlah. Jangan dilayan." akhirnya Garaa membuka suaranya. Garaa menepuk bahu Sasuke dan mengajak Sasuke beredar dari kantin. Sebelum membalikkan badannya Sasuke sempat memberikan deathglare kepada pelajar perempuan tadi, menyebabkan mereka merasa maut akan menjelma.

"Sakura-chan, bersabarlah ye?" ujar kekasih Garaa yang sedari tadi hanya berdiam diri disamping Garaa.

"Aku okey. Thanks Shion-chan," balas Sakura sambil tersenyum lembut kepada kekasih Garaa. Sakura sebenarnya sudah terbiasa dengan semua hinaan dan cercaan yang diberikan oleh segelintir pelajar perempuan.

Sakura sebenarnya **satu-satunya** (sila tekankannya) pelajar biasiswa yang bersekolah di ini. Dengan kurniaan tuhan, dia memiliki otak yang cukup cerdas untuk melayakkan dirinya menerima biasiswa belajar di sekolah ini. Dia lahir dari keluarga yang sederhana, dan lebih malang lagi ibu bapanya telah meninggal dunia akibat kemalangan jalan raya sejak dia menengah rendah lagi. Dia juga tidak mempunyai saudara, Sakura menjadi sebatang kara dan meneruskan hidupnya dengan hanya bekerja sambilan di beberapa tempat.

Mereka berempat menaiki tangga yang menuju ke bumbung sekolah T.H.S. Di bumbung sekolahlah tempat mereka menghabiskan waktu rehat mereka bersama dengan rakan mereka yang lain.

'Kreett' Garaa menarik tombol pada pintu dan terlihatlah kawan-kawan mereka iaitu Neji yang sedang mengadakan acara suap-menyuap bersama Tenten, Naruto yang baring diatas pangkuan Karin yang sekarang sedang memasang wajah horror, dan Shikamaru yang sedang mengikat rambut kekasihnya Ino.

"Lambatnya korang." ujar Neji dengan mulutnya yang penuh dengan nasi, hasil suapan maut kekasih berambut coklatnya.

"Traffic jam?" Tanya Shikamaru datar. Tangannya masih lagi mendandan rambut Ino yang semula jadi berwarna pirang.

"Tulah yang aku malas nak beli kat kantin. Nanti banyak perempuan kena histeria." Naruto berujar sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Awak ingat awak popular ke?" Tanya Karin yang sedari tadi berusaha mengangkat kepala Naruto dari ribanya yang sudah terasa kebas. Dia sempat berfikir, adakah kepala kekasihnya ini batu? Dengan perasaan kesal, Karin bangun dari duduknya sehingga menyebabkan kepala Naruto membentur lantai.

"Auch! Sakit lah! Awak gila ke?"

"Kepala awak tu besi ke apa?" balas Karin dengan mulut yang dibuat muncung.

Dan terlihatlah siku perempat muncul di dahi nan indah milik Naruto.

'Mula dahh' itulah ayat yang berada di fikiran mereka semua yang berada di sana apabila melihat pasangan NaruKarin yang sudah mula bertekak minus Sasuke yang sedari tadi hanya menumpukan perhatian pada makanan tengaharinya.

"Sakura," terdengar suara Sasuke memanggil kekasihnya. Sakura menghampiri Sasuke dan duduk tepat di hadapan Sasuke.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sakura sambil tersenyum lembut kepada Sasuke.

"Duduk sini," perintah Sasuke tanpa memandang wajah Sakura.

Sakura hanya menganguk apabila mendengar suruhan kekasihnya. Ketika sedang memakan makanan tengaharinya, Sakura memerhatikan gelagat rakan-rakannya dan secara tidak sengaja dia **ter**lihat Neji mencium pipi kanan Tenten. Kedua mata Sakura membulat sempurna kerana terkejut.

Adegan itu bukan sahaja membuat muka Tenten berubah menjadi merah, malah muka Sakura juga turut memerah. Sakura memalingkan wajahnya dan memandang ke arah Sasuke.

Sakura POV.

Apa yang aku nampak tadi?! Ia sungguh memalukan! Aku tak pernah nampak benda-benda macam tu secara 'live'. Degupan jantung aku melaju! Ah! Muka aku pun memerah ke? Teruklah kalau Sasuke-kun nampak!

Aku mengipas-ngipas muka aku menggunakan buku latihan yang tadi kubawa agar dapat melindungi wajahku yang memerah daripada dilihat oleh Sasuke-kun. Tapi sepertinya Sasuke-kun langsung tidak ambil tahu pun. Setelah degupan jantungku kembali normal, aku sedikit melirik kearah Neji dan Tenten. Terlihat mereka sedang bergurau senda.

Entah kenapa perasaan cemburu menyelubungi hatiku secara tiba-tiba. Aku memandang wajah Sasuke-kun yang sudah empat bulan lebih menjadi kekasihku. Selama waktu kami bersama, Sasuke-kun tidak pernah melayanku seperti pasangan kekasih yang lain. Bukannya kami tidak pernah berdating. Kalau berdating itu sudah biasa kami lakukan. Tapi Sasuke-kun tidak pernah menciumku walaupun hanya dipipi. Malahan, Sasuke-kun juga **tidak pernah **memelukku!

Bila difikirkan, Sasuke-kun banyak memegang tanganku sahaja. Itu pun aku boleh kira jumlah dia memegang tanganku! Sedih bukan?

Aku kembali terkenang ketika aku baru mendaftar di sekolah ini. Sejak hari pertama aku masuk ke sekolah ini, aku sudah memiliki banyak haters. Aku sedar dengan statusku sebagai pelajar biasiswa. Tapi keadaanku ketika itu tidaklah seteruk sekarang. Sebelum aku menjadi kekasih Sasuke-kun, aku hanya digelar dengan nama 'murid tumpangan' sahaja. Tapi tanpa disangka, ketika aku sudah bersekolah di sini selama sebulan, putera idaman seluruh pelajar perempuan –termasuk diriku- datang ke kelasku dan **memerintahku** supaya menjadi kekasihnya. Di khalayak ramai! Terdengar seperti dirinya egois kan? Tapi itu adalah sifatnya. Dan semua orang tahu apa yang diperintahkan olehnya tidak boleh ditolak. Tanpa rasa ragu aku pun menerima 'lamaran' Sasuke-kun.

Sebenarnya sejak awal aku berpindah ke sini aku sudah memiliki satu perasaan istimewa untuk Sasuke-kun. Tetapi aku tidak menunjukkan perasaanku seperti semua pelajar perempuan yang lain. Aku tidaklah sampai ke tahap menjerit-jerit ketika melihat kelibat Sasuke-kun seperti mereka. Atau memasukkan surat cinta kedalam loker Sasuke-kun sehingga menyebabkan lokernya padat. Aku dahulu hanya memerhatikan dirinya dari jauh, kerana aku sedar aku tidak setaraf dengannya. Tapi jodoh di tangan tuhan kan? Dan sehingga detik ini, hatiku hanya milik Sasuke-kun. Aku sedar bahawa aku sangat mencintainya. Sangat.

"Hei,"

Eh?

Normal POV.

"Hei," Sasuke menegur Sakura yang sedari tadi terdiam dengan wajah yang memerah. Sakura yang sudah tersadar dari lamunannya mendapati sepasang mata berwarna onyx sedang memandangnya datar. Wajah Sakura menjadi semakin merah kerana mengetahui bahawa Sasuke memerhatikannya yang tadi sempat melamun.

"Ah,maa"

"Demam?" Belum sempat Sakura menghabiskan ayatnya, Sasuke sudah memotong perkataanya. Raut wajah Sasuke terlihat seperti bimbang. Itu adalah salah satu raut wajah Sasuke yang jarang semua orang lihat. Kerana selama ini Sasuke hanya memasang muka tegas dan sangat susah untuk melihatnya tersenyum. Bahkan Sakura dan rakan-rakannya yang lain sendiri tidak pernah melihat bagaimana rupa Sasuke ketika senyum. Manusia aneh.

"Tak lah, saya okey je," Balas Sakura sambil tersenyum kepada Sasuke.

"Hn," Hanya gumaman sahaja yang Sasuke keluarkan sebagai balasan untuk jawapan Sakura tadi. Sakura tersenyum sendiri lagi, mengingat Sasuke adalah seorang lelaki yang unik. Dia tidak banyak bercakap, hanya bercakap perkara-perkara yang penting sahaja.

Shikamaru berdiri dari duduknya. "Jom masuk kelas dah nak habis rehat." Sambil merangkul bahu Ino, Shikamaru berjalan mendahului.

"Jumpa balik nanti," ujar Sasuke kepada Sakura ketika berada di hadapan pintu kelas Sakura. Sakura mengangguk sebagai tanda jawapan.

Setelah itu, Sasuke kembali berjalan menghala ke kelasnya bersama rakan-rakanya yang lain. Hanya Sakura sahaja yang berlainan kelas, manakala mereka yang lain berada dalam kelas yang sama. Sakura memasuki kelasnya dan duduk di bangkunya sambil membaca buku sementara menunggu kedatangan guru.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Sakura berjalan menuju loker miliknya untuk menukar sepatu sekolah. Lonceng tamat waktu persekolahan baru dibunyikan beberapa minit yang lalu. Ketika ini semua rakan-rakannya tidak bersama dengannya kerana kedudukan kelas rakan-rakannya itu sedikit jauh dari tempat loker. Sakura mengambil sepatunya dan menyarungkan pada kaki kanannya.

"Akhh!"

Sakura menanggalkan sepatunya tadi dan memeriksa ia. Paku. Pakulah yang dijumpainya. Sakura menanggalkan paku tersebut dan menjumpai sekeping kertas kecil di bawah sepatu kiri miliknya.

'Jangan ingat kau dah kapel dengan Sasuke-kun kau boleh hidup senang! Ini balasan kau untuk hal tadi! Jangan kau berani beritahu Sasuke-kun pasal ni! Kalau tak, lagi teruk kau kena! BITCH!'

Itulah yang tertulis pada kertas yang dijumpainya. Mata Sakura menatap kosong pada kertas itu. Sebelum ini dia pernah dibuli dengan cara yang lebih teruk daripada ini.

Sakura merasa sakit di telapak kaki kanannya. Dia **tidak** terkejut apabila melihat darah di telapak kakinya itu.

"Sakura-chan!~"

Sakura sedikit terkejut apabila mendengar suara Ino memanggilnya dari jauh. Dia memalingkan wajahnya ke samping dan melihat kekasihnya bersama rakan-rakannya yang lain sedang menuju ke arahnya. Dengan cepat Sakura menyarungkan kedua-dua belah sepatunya tanpa menghiraukan rasa sakit pada telapak kakinya.

"Sasuke-kun," Tegur Sakura kepada Sasuke yang sekarang sedang membuka lokernya. Dan seperti biasa, terlimpahlah surat-surat yang sering Sasuke dapat. Sasuke memungut surat-surat tersebut dan membuangnya ke dalam tong sampah. Sakura hanya memerhatikan apa yang Sasuke lakukan.

"Wah, hari ini surat aku banyak lah~" ujar Naruto dengan nada gembira. Tangannya sibuk memungut surat-surat yang ada di dalam lokernya dan menghulurkannya kepada Karin yang sedang tersenyum disampingnya.

"Ah~ Beratnya hati saya nak bagi semua ni kat awak." Naruto berkata kepada Karin dengan nada yang dibuat-buat kesal. Karin tersenyum lalu merampas surat-surat tersebut daripada tangan Naruto.

"Ini semua tak elok kalau awak baca, nanti otak awak karat. So, biar saya je yang baca. Boleh saya tahu siapa bitch yang hantar semua sampah ni." Balas Karin dengan sinis. Naruto hanya diam sahaja, tetapi di dalam hatinya ia bersyukur mendapat kekasih yang posesif seperti Karin.

Di dalam loker Garaa, Neji dan Shikamaru juga tidak kosong. Loker mereka juga selalu 'terisi' dengan surat-surat. Mereka sering berfikir kenapa mereka masih memiliki fans bahkan mereka sudah mempunyai pasangan yang mereka cintai.

Setelah mereka semua selesai menukar sepatu, mereka berjalan ke tempat parking kereta. Kereta? Mereka memandu kereta sendiri ke sekolah. Hampir seluruh pelajar di sekolah ini menaiki kenderaan sendiri dan semestinya mereka semua memiliki lesen memandu. Kecuali seorang sahaja pelajar di sekolah ini yang tidak mempunyai kenderaan sendiri, yah pelajar itu mestilah Sakura.

"Jumpa esok ya semua?" ujar Shion sebelum memasuki kereta milik Garaa. Garaa melarang Shion memandu ke sekolah kerana takut sesuatu terjadi kepada Shion. Sedangkan Shion sudah mempunyai lesen memandunya sendiri. Setelah Shion duduk disamping Garaa, Garaa langsung melajukan kereta Bugatti Veyron Sports miliknya.

"Kitorang nak dating, ada siapa-siapa nak join?" Tanya Naruto kepada rakan-rakannya yang lain.

"Kitorang tak kisah~" tambah Karin dengan gembira. Dia amat suka jika dapat double atau triple date bersama rakannya sendiri.

"Oh! Boleh juga! Lagipun kat rumah aku ada maid je. Kita join ya Shikamaru-kun?" tanya Ino kepada kekasihnya sambil menggoncang pelan lengan Shikamaru.

"Boleh," Balas Shikamaru sambil mengelus lembut kepala Ino.

"Tenten-chan, Sakura-chan jom lah follow sekali." Ajak Karin kepada kedua rakannya yang sedari tadi hanya berdiam diri.

"Sebenarnya malam ni Neji nak ajak aku pergi ke rumahnya. Maybe next time?" balas Tenten dengan wajahnya yang sedikit merona. Karin hanya menyeringai mendengar jawapan Tenten.

"Sakura-chan?"

"Ah! Aku… Sasuke-kun ajak aku pergi dating… berdua je," Kali ini giliran muka Sakura pula yang memerah. Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura dan menyuruhnya masuk ke dalam kereta.

"Jumpa esok," Ujar Sasuke singkat kepada rakannya yang lain sebelum memasuki kereta Maybach Exelero miliknya. Tanpa melengahkan masa Sasuke langsung memecut meninggalkan kawasan sekolah.

"Sasuke mesti tak nak 'diganggu'." Ujar Naruto sambil ketawa kecil.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Kriiinggg!

"Baiklah, sampai di sahaja pelajaran kita pada hari ini. Esok jangan lupa hantar karangan. Semua boleh keluar rehat."

Sakura memasukkan semua bukunya ke bawah meja setelah guru matapelajaran Bahasa Jepunnya keluar dari kelas, lalu dia mengambil kotak bentonya. Hari ini dia membawa bekal untuk kekasihnya.

"Sakura-chan! Cepatlah," ujar seseorang di pintu kelas Sakura. Sakura menolehkan kepalanya kearah pintu kelas dan mendapati Tenten sedang melambaikan tangan kearahnya. Sakura tersenyum kepada Tenten dan berjalan kearah pintu kelasnya.

"Sasuke-kun. Lihat, saya bawa bekal," ujar Sakura kepada kekasihnya dengan senyum lebar, sehingga menampakkan gigi-gigi putih miliknya.

"Hn," Balas Sasuke singkat. Sangat singkat.

"Jom pergi bumbung," Ujar Garaa datar sambil merangkul bahu Shion, menyebabkan muka Shion sedikit merona. Mereka pun berjalan menuju ke rooftop sekolah T.H.S.

"Awak masak apa?" tanya Sasuke kepada kekasihnya tanpa memandang kearah Sakura. Sekarang mereka masih lagi dalam perjalanan ke rooftop sekolah. Sakura tersenyum sebelum menjawab pertanyaan kekasihnya.

"Nasi omelet, saya baru belajar memasaknya. Saya harap awak suka," Balas Sakura sambil menatap muka Sasuke sekilas. "Lepas ni saya akan selalu bawakan bekal untuk awak, awak tak kis" perkataan Sakura terhenti seiring langkah kekasih dan rakan-rakannya yang tiba-tiba berhenti. Wajah mereka menunjukkan ekspresi terkejut kecuali Sakura yang sedari tadi pelik dengan raut wajah rakan-rakannya yang terlihat seperti 'oh-my-god' .

"Hai korang. Dan hai, Sasuke-kun," Tegur seseorang dengan suara lembutnya.

Sakura menatap bingung pada seorang gadis cantik yang sekarang sedang tersenyum lembut kepada kekasih dan rakan-rakannya. Seingatnya, dia tak pernah melihat muka gadis itu di sekolah ini. Sakura sudah cukup hafal muka pelajar-pelajar sekolah ini walaupun dia baru bersekolah di sini beberapa bulan yang lalu.

"Hi… Hinata-chan?" ujar Shion tergagap-gagap.

"Betulke ini kau?" Neji membuka suaranya,masih lagi dengan wajah yang terkejut.

"Jadi betul la berita tentang kau akan pulang ke Jepun." Kata Garaa datar.

Gadis yang dipanggil sebagai Hinata tadi tersenyum lalu menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai tanda jawapan. "Gembira dapat balik ke sini semula," Tambah gadis itu. Sakura yang sedari tadi hanya diam kini semakin heran tentang apa yang sedang berlaku. Sakura menoleh kearah Sasuke untuk menanyakan siapa gadis itu, tetapi matanya membulat ketika ia melihat wajah kekasihnya itu.

Sesuatu yang tak pernah ia, rakan-rakannya bahkan semua orang lihat. Tetapi sekarang dia sedang melihatnya. Dengan mata dan kepalanya sendiri. Sangat jelas. Pemandangan yang tak akan pernah dia lupakan. Mungkin sekali dalam seumur hidupnya ia dapat menikmati pemandangan ini.

Kekasihnya. Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke sedang tersenyum. Senyum yang tak pernah ditunjukkan kepadanya dan orang lain. Senyum yang selama ini diidam-idamkan oleh Sakura. Tiba-tiba firasat buruk mula menyelubungi perasaan Sakura

"Sasuke-kun," ujar Hinata lembut sambil menatap mata Sasuke.

ketika sepasang mata Sasuke menatap gadis itu –Hinata lembut dan memancarkan rasa…. rindu.

"….saya sangat rindukan awak."

To Be Continue…?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author's Note: Kyaa! Akhirnya aku publish jugak first fic Bahasa Melayu nii :D sebelum tu aku ada delete fic yang rate M, ada dua fic, berbahasa Indonesia. Mungkin ada yang baca kot, ahaha -_-**

**Tanpa berlengah, silalah review yaa!~ :D pleaseee!~ *memaksa -.-**


	2. Chapter 2

Tiba-tiba firasat buruk mula menyelubungi perasaan Sakura

"Sasuke-kun," ujar Hinata lembut sambil menatap mata Sasuke.

ketika sepasang mata Sasuke menatap gadis itu –Hinata lembut dan memancarkan rasa…. rindu.

"….saya sangat rindukan awak,"

.

.

WARNING: OOC, Pelik, Typo(s), dll

Rated: T

Pair: Sasusaku slight Sasu(?)

.

.

100% BAHASA MELAYU

.

.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

.

.

**COMPLICATED FEELING**

.

.

.

CHAPTER 2

"Hinata-chan!~" ujar Ino, Karin, Shion dan Tenten secara serentak sambil memeluk tubuh ramping Hinata. Mereka berpelukan dengan air mata yang menghiasi wajah mereka.

"Hiks.. hiks.." isak mereka bersama.

Sakura yang sejak awal tidak memahami keadaan sebenar hanya berdiam diri. Dia hanya melihat gelagat rakan-rakannya yang sekarang sedang memeluk gadis yang bernama Hinata itu.

"Dah la, jangan nangis lagi. Hodoh betul muka kalau nangis. Haha.." ujar Hinata sambil melepaskan pelukan mereka.

"Kenapa tak inform awal-awal?!" tanya Tenten sambil menghampuskan jejak air matanya.

"Saja buat surprise," jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum.

"Budak jahat!" ujar Karin dengan nada paraunya.

"Ya, ya. Saya jahat~" balas Hinata yang kini tergelak kecil.

Melihat keakraban rakan-rakannya dengan gadis yang bernama Hinata itu, entah kenapa menimbulkan rasa iri dalam hati Sakura. Tetapi ditepisnya perasaan itu sejauh-jauhnya. Dia tidak mahu menyimpan perasaan yang aneh untuk gadis yang tidak dikenalinya itu. Sakura melirik kekasihnya dan hatinya sedikit tercuit ketika mengetahui bahawa kekasih hatinya itu masih menatap lembut Hinata.

Hinata balas menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan mata yang sukar ditafsirkan. Tiba-tiba dia terlihat seorang gadis berambut merah muda yang tidak pernah dijumpainya berdiri disamping Sasuke.

"Uhm, awak siapa?" tanya Hinata kepada Sakura yang sedari tadi tidak diperasan olehnya.

Tiba-tiba keadaan menjadi hening. Semua mata yang berada di sana menatap kearah Sakura. Tetapi, tatapan mata rakan-rakan Sakura seakan menunjukkan raut gelisah dan Sakura sangat sedar akan raut itu. Sakura hanya mendiamkan diri dan sedikit menundukkan wajahnya. Rasanya, dia sudah memahami keadaan sebenar yang berlaku di sini.

"Sasuke-kun, siapa dia?" tanya Hinata bukan kepada Sakura tetapi Sasuke yang sekarang diam membisu.

Akhirnya Sasuke membuka mulutnya sambil menatap mata Hinata "Dia ialah…."

"Saudara jauh," Semua yang berada di sana terkejut. Sangat terkejut mendengar jawapan daripada mulut gadis itu. Sakura memotong perkataan Sasuke. Sakura lah yang menjawab soalan Hinata.

Dalam waktu Sakura dan Sasuke bersama, tidak pernah sekalipun Sakura memotong percakapan kekasihnya itu. Kerana ia tahu, Sasuke tidak suka jika perkataannya dipotong. Tapi untuk kali ini, Sakura terpaksa melakukannya.

"Saya saudara jauh Sasuke, saya baru berpindah ke sini beberapa bulan yang lalu. Saya bukan lah dari keluarga yang berada macam keluarga saya sangat miskin, dan saya berpindah ke sini pun dengan satu sebab…" Sakura berkata sambil menatap lurus mata Hinata. Sakura langsung tidak memandang wajah kekasihnya. Tangannya yang sekarang sedang bergetar dan dingin meremas pelan hujung skirtnya. Dia merasa sangat takut hanya untuk melirik wajah kekasihnya itu. Sangat takut untuk melihat ekspresi yang sedang kekasihnya perlihatkan.

"Ibu bapa saya telah meninggal dunia kerana terbabit dalam kemalangan jalan raya. Saya tiada saudara lain selain saudara jauh saya iaitu keluarga Sasuke. Saya dan Sasuke hanya saudara je, jadi awak tak perlu risau apa-apa," sambung Sakura panjang kepada Hinata.

Semua yang berada di sana hanya diam membisu mendengar jawapan daripada Sakura. Sakura menghela nafasnya pelan ketika dia tidak mendapat sebarang respon daripada Sasuke.

'Kenapa Sasuke-kun tak marah aku? Aku dah memalsukan hubungan kitorang, tapi dia hanya diam saja,' Tanya Sakura di dalam hatinya. Namun, Sakura tidak mengetahui bahawa kekasihnya itu sedang menatapnya tajam.

'Aku dah agak. Gadis ini mesti **dia,**' Sakura berusaha menenangkan hatinya yang sekarang serasa seperti ditikam belati tajam. Hatinya pilu mengetahui perkara sebenar.

"Oh. Nama saya Hinata, nama awak?" tanya Hinata kepada Sakura setelah beberapa minit tadi hanya berdiam diri.

"Sakura. Nama saya Sakura," Jawab Sakura sambil cuba untuk tersenyum. Senyum pahit yang sekarang ia dapat berikan.

"Harap kita boleh jadi kawan," ujar Hinata sambil menghulurkan tangan kananya kepada Sakura.

"Ya," tanpa ragu, Soyoung menyambut huluran tangan Hinata sambil tersenyum pahit.

Nampaknya, permainan akan dimulakan.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

DI KELAS SASUKE

"Baiklah. Hari ini sebenarnya kita ada seorang murid pindahan, mungkin sebahagian daripada kamu mengenali dia. Dia sepatutnya sudah masuk ke sekolah ini pada pagi tadi, tapi kerana sedikit hal dia terpaksa tangguhkan hingga waktu selepas rehat. Dia pernah belajar di sekolah masuk," ujar seorang guru dihadapan kelas.

Hinata melangkah masuk kedalam kelas baharunya sambil tersenyum ramah kepada seluruh pelajar di dalam kelas tersebut. Matanya menangkap seorang pelajar lelaki yang sedang menatapnya.

"Hai. Nama saya Hinata, sebelum ni saya pernah bersekolah di sini. Tapi saya terpaksa mengikut keluarga saya berpindah ke Jerman atas urusan perkerjaan pada dua tahun lepas. Segelintir daripada kalian sudah mengenali saya. Jadi saya harap pelajar yang baru boleh menerima saya," Hinata berujar sambil tersenyum kearah rakan-rakannya. Atau lebih tepat hanya pada Sasuke sahaja.

"Baiklah, awak boleh duduk di sebelah…" guru tersebut memandang ke seluruh sudut kelas untuk mencari tempat kosong.

"Sasuke. Sasuke sila angkat tangan awak,"akhirnya, guru tersebut menjumpai tempat kosong.

Sasuke mengangkat tangannya sedikit. Tanpa Sasuke mengangkat tangan pun Hinata sudah tahu di mana kedudukan Sasuke. Hinata berjalan kearah bangkunya dan duduk disamping Sasuke.

"Baiklah, semua buka buku mukasurat 178…."

Hinata memandang kearah Sasuke yang kini sedang menyelak buku teksnya. Dan seketika, senyum lembut terukir di wajah gadis berambut hitam kebiruan itu.

'Sasuke-kun,'

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

TAMAT WAKTU PERSEKOLAHAN

"Huh.." Sakura melepaskan sepatu sekolahnya, sedikit melirik telapak kakinya yang sudah sedikit pulih. Dia memeriksa dahulu sepatu miliknya sebelum menyarungkannya kerana takut jika ada paku lagi di dalam.

Sakura mengetahui bahawa Hinata sekelas dengan rakan-rakannya dan juga…. kekasihnya. Tapi dia tidak menghiraukan masalah tersebut, kerana dia pasti Sasuke sangat mencintai dirinya –Sakura.

"Kau tahu, Hinata dah balik ke Jepun,"

"Tahu! Dah kecoh tadi masa rehat,"

"Iya! Terkejut aku dengar dia dah balik,"

"Dia tak jumpa kita pun masa rehat tadi. Pastu bukan nak inform dulu pasal nak balik,"

"Dia mesti pergi jumpa pujaan hati dia dulu,"

"Oh, jumpa Sa…"

Bamm!

Sakura menutup lokernya dan tanpa sengaja dia menghempas pintu lokernya itu sedikit kuat. Sakura terus berjalan pergi dari tempat loker itu. Dia tidak sanggup menunggu rakan-rakannya di sana dalam keadaan fans Sasuke yang tadi sempat bercerita tentang Hinata. Dia tahu, fans Sasuke tadi sengaja membicarakan hal Hinata dihadapannya.

Tiba-tiba, Sakura merasa tangannya ditarik kasar oleh seseorang dari belakang. Dan tanpa perasaan, Sakura ditendang masuk ke dalam sebuah bilik gelap yang diketahui sebagai bilik stor. Tubuhnya jatuh menghentam dinding dan barang-barang yang ada di dalam bilik itu.

"Ughh,"

klek

Bunyi pintu dikunci pun didengari oleh Sakura. Dan setelah itu lampu di bilik itu pun dinyalakan. Matanya berusaha untuk mencari siapa pelaku semua ini. Seketika matanya memancarkan raut terkejut apabila melihat beberapa orang pelajar perempuan sedang berdiri mengelilinginya. Ia cuba untuk mengundurkan diri.

"Akkh!" erang Sakura ketika rambut pinknya yang indah ditarik keatas sehingga menyebabkan dirinya bangun dari jatuh secara paksa.

"Bangun!" tengking seorang pelajar perempuan yang sekarang sedang menarik rambut Sakura dengan kuat. Dengan susah Sakura cuba untuk bangun.

'Plak!' satu tamparan kuat diterima oleh Sakura. Pipinya memerah akibat tamparan tadi. Dia memegang pipinya yang tadi ditampar.

"Kau…" seorang pelajar perempuan berdiri tepat dhadapan Sakura. Dua orang pelajar perempuan yang lain memegang kuat tangan Sakura supaya tidak jatuh.

"…memang tak tahu malu ya? Lepas ni jangan cuba nak potong line **dia**. Kau tak setanding dialah! ….."

Sakura tidak mendengar semua tengkingan pelajar itu. Dia terlalu sibuk memikirkan rasa sakit di tubuhnya akibat terbentur dinding tadi. Rasanya, belakang badannya sudah tercetak luka. Kenapa? kenapa dia yang kena?

"…..Kau faham?!"

"Arggh!" Sakura memegang perutnya yang ditumbuk secara tiba-tiba. Tubuhnya jatuh ke lantai setelah tiada orang yang memegangnya.

Setelah itu, dapat Sakura dengar langkah mereka semua menjauh dari kawasan stor. Sakura mengangkat wajahnya, dan melihat hanya dia sahaja yang tinggal di dalam bilik stor sekarang.

'Akhirnya, mereka pergi,' Ujar Sakura di dalam hati. Sakura menyandarkan dirinya ke dinding, dan sedikit merintih kerana ia rasa sangat sakit di seluruh badan. Rasanya seperti tidak dapat menggerakkan lagi tubuhnya.

"Ughh.." Sakura memicit pelan kakinya yang terasa sakit akibat terjatuh tadi. Dilihatnya ada sebuah kesan lebam tercetak di kakinya. Ingin rasanya dia menangis sekuat-kuat hatinya, tapi biarlah ia menahan semua ini. Biarlah ia tanggung semua ini hanya untuk dapat bersama Sasuke. Ia sangup lakukan apa sahaja untuk lelaki itu.

Dia tak akan menangis hanya kerana hal remeh sebegini. Dia harus kuat. Sakura bangun dari sandarannya, lalu menepuk pelan bajunya yang kotor akibat ditendang tadi. Di luruskan kembali rambutnya yang kusut akibat ditarik. Sakura menghela nafasnya perlahan dan membuka pintu stor tersebut.

Sakura melangkah sedikit laju kearah tempat parking kereta berharap rakan-rakannya masih menunggu dirinya. Atau lebih tepat berharap kekasihnya masih setia menunggunya walau dia sudah terlewat. Dan harapannya menjadi kenyataan ketika melihat rakan-rakannya dan kekasihnya masih berada di tempat parking kereta tersebut. Oh, jangan lupa ada Hinata sekali di kalangan mereka. Sakura tersenyum memandang kearah rakan-rakannya.

"Sakura-chan!" Tenten meneriaki nama Sakura apabila melihat gadis itu sedang berlari kecil kearah tempat perking. Semua yang berada di situ menolehkan kepala mereka kearah pandangan Karin.

"Huhh.. uhh.. maa, maaf.." ujar Sakura tercungap-cungap setelah berhenti berlari dihadapan rakan-rakannya.

"Mana kau pergi? Lambat sangat," tanya Ino yang berdiri disamping Shikamaru.

"Maaf, tadi aku tertinggal barang kat dalam kelas," jawab Sakura sambil mengusap peluh di dahinya. Sakura tahu sekarang Sasuke sedang menatapnya dalam diam.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Oh, betul ke? Haha, tak sangka saya aunty dah kurus,"

"Hn. Banyak benda dah berubah masa awak takde,"

"Ya! Terlalu banyak. Saya pun perasan juga. Sasuke-kun, awak pun nampak macam dah gemuk!~ Haha,"

"…" Sakura terdiam mendengar semua perbualan Sasuke dan Hinata. Hinata? Ya, sekarang mereka bertiga dalam perjalanan ke rumah Hinata untuk menghantarnya balik. Dan sekarang Sakura seperti halimunan kerana sejak tadi dia tidak mengeluarkan suaranya pun. Hanya Sasuke dan Hinata saja yang asyik bercerita tentang masa lalu mereka. Adakah dia memang halimunan?

Setelah beberapa minit yang 'membosankan' menurut Sakura, akhirnya kereta Maybach Exelero milik Sasuke berhenti tepat dihadapan sebuah rumah banglo berwarna putih. Sakura memandang rumah banglo tersebut dengan takjub. 'Memang dasyat kehidupan orang kaya' itulah ayat yang sedang difikirkannya.

"Thanks hantar saya, urm… awak taknak singgah ke?" tanya Hinata sambil memegang pintu kereta Sasuke.

"Tak. Dah petang ni. Lain kali je," Balas Sasuke sambil menatap Hinata.

"Oh okey. Hati-hati memandu. Bye Sasuke-kun~" kata Hinata sebelum menutup pintu kereta Sasuke.

'"Bye Sasuke-kun?" apa dia nampak Sasuke-kun je ke?Sekarang aku rasa memang aku ni halimunan,' Ujar Sakura di dalam hatinya.

'Tak! Tak! Jangan salah faham Sakura. Maybe dia malu nak tegur kau,' Sakura berujar lagi didalam hatinya sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya perlahan.

"Awak…"

Sakura sedikit tersentak mendengar suara kekasihnya yang tiba-tiba menegurnya. Sakura menatap Sasuke yang kini sedang memandu.

"…baju awak kenapa?" tanya Sasuke tanpa memandang wajah Sakura yang kini terlihat sedikit pucat. Sakura melihat kearah bajunya, dan terlihat di sana sedikit kesan kotor. Ya. Sakura takut. Apa yang akan dia jawab. Dia takkan jawab kerana dia ditendang kan? Tak mungkin dan tak akan pernah dia memberitahu hal itu pada Sasuke.

Sakura meremas pelan skirt sekolahnya. "Urm… ni tadi…" Sakura menundukkan kepalanya. Berfikir apa alasan yang akan diberikan olehnya.

"Ni… tadi.. ter-terjatuh," Ujarnya sedikit tergagap.

"Tadi kat tangga, tapi saya tak apa-apa. Jangan risau," Tambahnya cepat.

Remasan di skirtnya menjadi sedikit kuat apabila dia mendengar Sasuke menghelakan nafas kuat.

"Awak ni macam mana kalau jalan? Pakai mata kan?" marah Sasuke pada Sakura. Sakura menundukkan wajahnya semakin dalam.

"Ma.. maaf!" ujar Sakura cepat pada Sasuke. Sakura memang takut jika Sasuke sudah memarahinya. Rasanya lebih baik mengambil nafas didalam air daripada mendengar Sasuke marah.

Tiada respon. Sakura memejamkan matanya ketika dia tidak mendengar apa-apa balasan daripada Sasuke. Ah! Rasanya macam nak gila! Kenapa perjalanan yang biasanya mengambil masa dua puluh lima minit menjadi seperti berjam lamanya?

"Lain kali… jalan elok-elok,"

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang Sasuke apabila mendengar ucapan kekasihnya itu. Rasanya seperti ada beribu rama-rama barada didalam perutnya. Mukanya yang putih bertukar menjadi memerah.

Sakura terdiam seketika.

"Ya!" balasnya semangat dengan senyum yang terukir di bibirnya.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Urmm…" Sakura melenguh perlahan. Kakinya yang kurus dijingkitkan ke atas. Tangannya terangkat-angkat ke atas untuk mencapai sos cili yang terletak di tingkat teratas rak di sebuah kedai.

"Kenapa lah tinggi sangat?" ujarnya pelan. Tangannya sudah lenguh terangkat-angkat. Sekarang dia berada di sebuah kedai untuk membeli bahan-bahan keperluannya. Dan sekarang dia terjebak dalam masalah mencapai sos cili. Dia sungguh berharap datangnya seorang putera menyelamatkannya dari situasi ini.

'Ibu, apa yang ibu ngidam masa Sakura dalam perut ibu sampai buat Sakura pendek camni?' tanyanya di dalam hati. Sakura menghela nafasnya perlahan. Sakura sedikit terkejut ketika tiba-tiba sos cili yang sedari tadi menjadi 'sasarannya' dihulurkan oleh sebuah tangan yang kekar.

"Nah,"

Sakura memandang kearah suara yang terdengar seperti suara flower boy tersebut. Bingo! Tekaannya betul! Di hadapannya berdiri seorang lelaki berwajah ala-ala Korean's Flower Boy. Mata hazel yang bulat, rambut merah menyala, dan tubuhnya tinggi.

Sakura menerima huluran botol sos cili tersebut dengan muka yang sedikit memerah. Dia malu. Malu kerana ada orang yang nampak dia 'berjuang' untuk mendapatkan sos cili ini. Sakura memandang wajah lelaki tersebut dan tersenyum.

"Terima kasih!~" ucap Sakura kepada lelaki tersebut dengan senyum yang tak lekang dari bibirnya. Sakura sedikit membungkukkan badannya sebelum beredar pergi ke kaunter bayar.

"Comel," Ujar lelaki tersebut setelah Sakura beredar. Mata hazelnya memandang kepergian Sakura dengan pandangan yang lembut.

Harapan Sakura supaya seorang putera datang membantunya beberapa minit yang lalu nampaknya termakbul.

To Be Continue…

.

.

Author's note: Walaupun fic ini sangat buruk -.- aku tetap nak update juga :D LOL, cause what. My holiday was full with boredness thing, so I make this fic cause I want to vanish my boring okay -_-


End file.
